creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BelowXero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zero page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 21:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) We have a sister site called Spinpasta Wiki where you can submit Jeff-like pastas, or non-Jeff pastas that get mistakened for being similar to it. MooseJuice (talk) 00:26, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Categories Do not add categories not on the Genre Listing. If you think a category should be added, feel free to propose it in the forums. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 18:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: M4R If your pasta was marked for review, it will be reviewed by an administrator, who will either remove the category (if it's good enough) or delete it (if it's not). If someone marked your pasta for review, they probably thought it wasn't up to snuff with our quality standards for one reason or another. That doesn't necessarily mean it will be deleted, but you should still try to find out what's wrong with it and improve it in any way you can. I recommend using the Writer's Workshop forum for this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:12, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Editing in the M4R Category Just to let you know, (As I was previously told.) do not add categories onto the categories that marked for review unless you are making the necessary edits to the stories and are going to be removing the marked for review tag. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) re: To remove the M4R category, you have to provide the necessary edits to it. For example: if the story has poor grammar, spelling, improper capitalization, or is a massive wall of text, you would break it up or make the necessary changes. M4R is a category reserved for stories that need some work and revision before it is available for consumption. (creepypasta-related pun...) You don't have to be an admin to remove this category. (Unless it is your own story and then I would recommend leaving it alone.), but you do have to proof-read and edit the story. Just be forewarned that if you are looking at a story in the M4R category that doesn't seem to have problems that it may have been placed there for someone with admin privileges to make the necessary changes. (Like if the title is incorrect or a black-listed material and needs deletion.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review Please do not add categories to anything with marked for review -- 14:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Please read the rest of you talk page. -- 14:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review As long as a story has the "Marked for Review" category attached to it, it shall have no other tags associated with it. When the story is edited/fixed for whatever reason, take the Marked for Review category off, then add the appropriate tags. Mystreve (talk) 15:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) As long as it doesn't happen again, don't worry about it. We all make mistakes! -- 15:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) You are a fellow Reaper to meLordMReaper (talk) 16:52, May 12, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Warning Please don't add the Weird category anywhere. It's an Admin-only category Thanks "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:53, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :No, it's not admin only anymore. Skelly changed the rule so that anyone can add it now. :Mystreve (talk) 19:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :My bad, then! Heheheh :"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nope, that isn't a requirement. If one has the qualifications, one could do the jump to Administrator without being Rollback or VCROC However, having experience as Rollback or VCROC would be a point in favor of the applicant, and would heighten one's chances of being approved "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Calling All Costume Judges So just so we can start to figure things out while we have two weeks before I create the page and open up submissions, I'm wondering how we should do the judging for the costume contest. I have a few ideas, but could always use feedback/better ideas. I was thinking possibly that each judge could select one or two costume submissions and then we could have a community poll to decide the best costume or we could have the community nominate the costumes and then the six judges could chose the top costume. I'm still trying to think of better ways to do this and could always use help on this front. Lemme know what you think. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Spinoffs I haven't read the story you marked for deletion yet, but I thought you should know that a number of stories posted before 2013 (before the spinoff rule was established have been 'grandfathered' in and are exempt.) That story was posted in 2011. The No-spinoff rule applies to more recent stories. However, that doesn't mean it is up to quality standards so I am going to give it a read over ad decide whether or not to delete it. Thanks for trying to enforce the rules, let me know if you have any questions. An aside: expect a message about the costume contest in the very near future. Glad to have ya on board! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:01, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The Time Has Come Submissions for the costume contest are now closed and voting can begin. We will be doing a community poll and the winner will receive one vote. Additionally each judge gets one vote. So in total, there will be seven votes. (Six judges + one community nomination.) To vote, simply post a comment here with your reasons for selecting that entry. The voting for the poll will close Nov. 6th, so please submit your costume selection before that date. Thanks for helping out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Re I didn't oppose anything. I just presented evidence from the past month. All a rollbacker can do is rename pages and rollback bad edits anyway. That really isn't a pressing site-issue right now, and isn't a right that someone with the editing habits you demonstrate needs. Nothing personal, I'm just going by your contributions and activity. Mystreve (talk) 16:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Please Don't Please don't comment on old blogs. The one you just commented on was from March. There's no reason to do that. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Not anything I can do about that. If there's an edit conflict, your edit is removed :( In the future, keep a watch on while you edit, and refresh wiki activity before you hit publish. If you see someone else has edited the page, copy your revision into Word, take a look at their revision an merge their changes into your own. If you'd like, I can provide a copy of the deleted story for you to revise & send through Deletion Appeal. Sorry I can't be of more help, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:30, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Here you go. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm the one who switched it from M4R to delete now. In the future, if you want to bring a story up to standards, just do it without/before adding the M4R category. When you added M4R, it brought the story to my attention, and when I realized the multitude of mistakes, I changed it to delete now. If you just fix it without adding M4R first, you'll very likely get your edit in before it has a chance to be deleted. I hope this makes sense. Keep up the good work. ::Jay Ten (talk) 18:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) M4R Mind elaborating why you tagged Warm Sweater, Empty and Endless, and A Measure of Greatness for review? Looking over those three, I see no real issues and as you didn't use this template: , I don't know what issues you found with them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back to the costume contest! Sorry for the delay, I had to get in touch with Jay and talk about good candidates for judges. Sure you can be a judge. I'd suggest looking over the previous contest to see if you're up for it and how voting will be handled. As you read that last year, I won't bother you with it again. If you are, feel free to message me and we can add you to the list of judges. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:20, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Costume Contest Voting is now up, so take your time to review the entries and pick your favorite. We'll tally it up in a few days (depending on responsiveness) and determine the winner by majority vote. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC)